Staying Alive
by fanoferic
Summary: Two groups are trapped in a hell hole with only one hope of living. Waiting for extraction. Will Umbrella keep their promise and get HUNK and his team out in time? Will Claire have to watch those she cares about die before help comes? HUNK ADA CLAIRE JILL


**[Umbrella Security Service (USS) Agent codenamed "HUNK". Onboard Umbrella owned Black hawk transport. 19:00PM. Over the Biohazard zone (formaly the city of new Mainford).**

Hunk looked out the Black Hawks passanger window and down at the burning city below. With the fire crews all dead or gone there was simply no one left to put the fires out. With the police almost completely annhilated the city had decended into utter panic and dispair. The T-virus, G-virus, T-veronica virus and las plagas had turned the city into hell on earth. Which was why Umbrella wanted a slice of it.

The mission had been very simple. A freelancer sleeper agent had been employed by Umbrella to spy on a rival bio-company. When the outbreaks in New Mainford had begun, Umbrella's managment had decided to extract their freelancer. USS Command had sent a three man team to go get the sleeper agent and bring her back to a secure location. Hunk (Mission leader) Nicholai Zinoviev (Support) and Lone Wolf (The chopper's pliot). As expected Hunk had found her in her office and got her to the Chopper. And as expected they were now on their way out of the BioHazard Zone (BHZ).

Leaning back into his seat he looked over his comrads. Lone Wolf was in the choppers cockpit, flying the bird. Nicholai was looking out the window on his side of the chopper and grinning to himself. The Freelance agent, named Ada Wong (Hunk doubted that was her real name), was sat on the middle seat between the two USS agents. She was staring at the floor, also grinning. Hunk wondered if she was grinning for the same reason Nicholai was, getting away with murder.

Hunk unclipped his helmet and removed it. He then unclipped his airtight gas mask and slid it off his face. The cool air in the cabin soothed his face as he sat back and exhaled. Yet another successful mission. He always achived his objective, always. Even with the odds stacked against him like in Raccoon City a year ago, he had waded through the chaos and death and won the day. His secret? the mission above all else. Over his personal safety, over civvies lives, over his comrads lives. Of course this meant that some in the USS hated his guts, but it also meant that others had nothing but the utmost respect for him. Lone Wolf, being the only pilot in the USS to transport him on every mission, appeared to be the only one with a mixed opinion.

During or after a mission in which Hunk was the only one to make it, or if that mission had a high civvy death rate, Lone Wolf would sometimes bitterly pointed out Hunk's cold and emotionless straits. Lone Wolf had also been the one to nickname him "Grim Reaper" and "Mr Death" (Nicknames that everyone in the USS now used). However, during down time at Rockford island's USS facility, he acted diffrently. When in the canteen Lone Wolf would normally sit next to him and talk work, in the training area he was Hunks training partner, testing Hunks time and endurance. Personally Hunk didn't care about the opinions of others, but if he had to interact with another human being he would rather it was Lone Wolf. At least Lone Wolf knew how to talk to him.

Running his hand threw his dark dirty blond hair Hunk checked the mission clock on his wristwatch. The mission was eight minutes ahead of schedule, not bad.

Suddnly miss Wong's eyes lifted and her gaze fell on him. Interest filled her expression as she studied his face and her cocky grin turned into a seductive smile. She used her hands to life herself and slide across the seat toward him. Placing herself right next to him, she crossed her legs and tilted her head.

"Wow, didn't think there was a person under there"

Hunk didn't look at her, not directly anyway. It was obvious that she was an attention seeker by nature and he wasn't about to give her what she wanted.

"We will be in Detroit in three hours miss" He said planly, and looked in the opposite direction.

Hunk hoped that his tone and manner give her the message that he didn't want to talk to her.

"The good looking strong silent type huh? always liked that in a person" She said in a husky voice.

Under his lips Hunk gritted his teeth. Great, now he had to spend the next three hours with her annoying attempts at flirting. Lone Wolf's voice suddnly spoke from the cockpit.

"You'd have more luck hitting on a zombie miss Wong"

Nicholai laughed and sat up.

"Even a Zombie wants to embrace, Grim Reaper here has probebly never even hugged another person" the russian chuckled, voice full of amusmant.

Hunk looked out the window again, ignoring them.

"Quite the character then" Miss Wong mused.

Lone Wolf leaned to his side and turned his head to face them.

"Lets just say his not exactly the strong silent type, more like the cold, unfeeling, emotionless silent type"

"And lets just say our pilot is the soon to be dead smartass type" Hunk shot back, shooting his pilot a cold look.

Lone Wolf just smirked at him and turned back to his controls. Miss Wong appeared to be enjoying the exchange between them.

"mmmm, cold, emotionless, deadly, I think I like you...Grim Reaper was it?" She smirked up at him playfully.

Hunk opened his mouth to tell her to shut up. But the words never came out. An extremly loud roar and hot air ripped through the cabin. Before any of them could react Hunk and miss Wong were thrown out of their seat and right into Nicholai. The Russian shouted out as two people smashed into him with brute force. Hunk tried to get up and get his bearings but gravity didn't let him, before he knew it he was being thrown onto the other side of the chopper, heavly pieces of equipment bouncing onto him. The entire helicopter begun to spin and twist in the air, shaking and throwing its passangers like a dogs toy.

"I CANT HOLD HER!" Hunk heard Lone Wolf screamed.

"BRACE! BRACE!"

Another jolt sent Wong flying into Hunk in mid air who in turn slammed into Nicholai again. The three of them hit the celling before being swung into the cockpit.

The world went black and silent...

**[15 minutes later]**

At first there was only darkness and deathly silence. but after a moment Hunk noticed a red light within the blackness, and the sound of a distant fire. His body pusled with pain. For a moment Hunk feared he had ripped up his insides or lost a limb. As his senses focused, he found that the red light was actully the emergancy lighting on the choppers celling. And the sounds of distant fire were coming from outside. He lifted his head and moved his limbs to check for broken bones. Good, nothing broken.

With dizziness he lifted himself up and used the seat for support. Several drops of blood fell to the floor from his face as he looked down. Nothing he could worry about now. He looked around. Ada Wong was sitting on the floor with her back against the bulkhead, her hand on her head trying to sooth herself. Nicholai was laying on his chest with his face resting on its side, he was still out cold. Lone Wolf was still in his pilot chair, slummed over his controls, he to appeared out cold.

Miss Wong blinked a few times and looked around, she too trying to get a grip on reality. Finally she looked up at him.

"W-what happened?" she asked in a pained voice.

"Lets find out" Hunk replied with little emotion and walked over to the cockpit, his hand holding his side. It burned with pain. Reaching into the small cockpit, Hunk grabbed Lone Wolf by the collier and pulled him back.

"LW, you alive?" He asked, pulling the pilot's helmet off and removing his mask.

Lone Wolf growned and opened his hazal eyes. He looked up at Hunk and gritted his teeth.

"This is what I get for flying your ass around" He said with bitter coldness.

Hunk let him go and turned around.

"Your problem not mine" He replied.

Turning back to miss Wong and Nicholai Hunk looked down on them. Wong rolled the Russian onto his back and put her ear next to his mouth, checking for life.

"If he's dead just leave him" Hunk told her.

She shook her head and raised herself.

"He's alive"

Hunk nodded. Lone Wolf pulled himself out of the cockpit and looked them all over.

"We all alive?" he asked.

Hunk looked at him.

"For now, what the hell brought us down?"

Lone Wolf shrugged.

"Not a fucking clue, it wasn't a missile"

Wong looked up at him.

"How do you know that?"

"The SAM alert system would have picked it up, and besides, the choppers bulk is still in one piece, an AA missile would have torn us to shreds"

"EMP" Wong suggested "Its how I'd bring us down"

Lone Wolf shook his head.

"The emergancy lights would be off if it was EMP" He reasoned.

Hunk walked over to the passanger exit and grabbed the handle. Using all the might he could muster he opened it by nine inchs and looked outside. After a moment he turned to Wong and Lone Wolf with a grim look.

"We have a very big problem" He said flatly.

"What?" Wong asked, dread lurking in her brown eyes.

Hunk opened the door all the way and showed them their situation. They had crashed in a city park. A childrans play area and a pond was nearby. In the distance large buildings and towers burnt and the nights air was filled with gunfire, shouts, screams and moaning. Hunk looked at his team.

"We crashed inside the Biohazard zone"

Wong exhaled and shook her head.

"Oh lovley" she whispered.

"We need to get away from here, its more then likley that civvies, infected, BOWs and god knows what else saw us go down, I personlly don't want be here when they show up" Lone Wolf stated, and he was right.

Hunk nodded and went over to the Arms locker which had suprisingly stay'ed shut during the crash.

"If Nicholai dosn't wake up in five minutes then we leave him, get locked and loaded, take food, meds, radios and ammo only"

He opened the locker and pulled out a M4 carbine.

"And begin writing your will" He added coldly.


End file.
